


Will you give it to me when you go

by TeaHouseMoon



Category: Call Me By Your Name (2017), Call Me By Your Name - All Media Types, Call Me by Your Name - André Aciman
Genre: 69, Billowy, Blowjobs, Canon Compliant, Elio wants Oliver, First Night, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-16
Updated: 2018-06-16
Packaged: 2019-05-24 02:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 952
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14945795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TeaHouseMoon/pseuds/TeaHouseMoon
Summary: Elio and Oliver in bed, their first night together. The scene just before an exhausted, happy Elio asks Oliver to give him Billowy before he goes.A little bit of smut and a lot of love.





	Will you give it to me when you go

**Author's Note:**

> Oh... looks like I wrote more smut...

The night is still kind of dark outside, and they’ve lost track of time, for sure.

The oak tree watches, serene like anything else. Like the still air. Like the curtains, open. Like the window which they didn’t care to close, wrapped in their own bubble of intimacy.

No one is around and no one will see them.

They’ve kissed and kissed. Uncaring of the bed, which is really two beds pushed together, creaking. Uncaring of sheets messed up, uncaring of having lost their pillows, because they plan on sleeping on each other, anyway.

Elio moans softly, yet demanding, in Oliver’s mouth. They’ve only done it for the first time a couple of hours ago, but he wants Oliver again.

Oliver doesn’t say anything, just kisses down his chin, his throat, his chest. He pushes his face into Elio’s abdomen, and smells his smell - it makes Elio moan again. Fuck.

“Turn around.”

Oliver’s voice is deep, rough. He sounds hungry. Elio can hear his breathing; it makes him excited, and also kind of intimidates him.

He frowns at Oliver when he finally makes himself focus on his request, but Oliver just looks back, and nods.

So Elio sits up, and lays back down, so his abdomen is now level with Oliver’s face, and vice-versa.

“Have you ever tried,” Oliver kind of mumbles, but with a glint in his eyes.

Elio shakes his head.

“Do you want to suck me off?”

It sounds lewd and vulgar, and Elio feels a tug of arousal in his insides. Oh, fuck.

Despite himself, despite his fear, despite everything, he nods.

“Yes.”

Oliver groans softly. He strokes Elio’s face, hand going up from his throat because of their positions. He rubs his thumb gently on Elio’s lower lip, and Elio bites, sucks it into his mouth. Licks it with his tongue.

It might be his first time doing this, but he’s not completely clueless.

He likes that Oliver doesn’t try to coddle him, give him instructions just because Elio is young and less experienced. Oliver takes him into his mouth, his hand leaving Elio’s hair and going to hold Elio’s hip, firm, pulling him in, right to the base. Fuck, it feels so good already, and Elio gives a couple of little, tiny thrusts with his hips before he remembers he’s supposed to do the same to Oliver. It’s mutual, it’s reciprocal.

So he guides him into his mouth, just like Oliver did, holding him at the base with trembling hands still. Oliver is so focused on what he’s doing that he doesn’t react, not just yet, or maybe he’s so used to having this done to him - it just makes Elio want to do the best job he can. He takes a deep breath and pulls him in, but of course it’s too deep, too soon, and Oliver isn’t small, and so he coughs and chokes a little bit just then.

“Hey, relax,” he hears Oliver say. When he opens his eyes, Oliver has pulled himself up on one elbow, and is looking at him, attentively. “Put your hands here,” he says, hinting at his hips. “Use your hands. Stop me, if I go too deep.”

Elio nods, but now he’s also frowning, stubbornly. He wants to be good. He wants to be amazing for Oliver.

When Oliver starts going down on him again, Elio’s eyes almost roll back with the pleasure of it. He feels wired and like he can do anything. Drunk with desire. Oliver even lets him thrust into his mouth and, fuck, obviously Elio isn’t going to last at all. He has to pull Oliver out of his mouth to breathe when he comes, messy on Oliver’s chest. The vision of his come on his hairy, dark skin makes him twitch desperately, even now that he’s empty.

He likes that Oliver doesn’t wait for him to recover. Oliver has needs too and he’s really on edge now, after having watched Elio orgasm, Elio can tell, and so he pulls up on his hands to hold the back of Elio’s head and thrust into his mouth. Elio just closes his eyes, lets him do it. His hands are wrapped around the base of Oliver and after a few thrusts Oliver bats them away so he can push all the way in.

Elio sobs, and almost thinks Oliver is going to spill down his throat. Almost wants it. Almost wants it all in his mouth.

But Oliver pulls out instead, comes all over Elio’s chest, which is smooth instead, and the come stands out like pearl drops on Elio’s ivory skin. Oliver groans low in his throat for the whole time.

In the end, Elio is exhausted. Ready to go back to sleep curled up against Oliver. His head is swimming; he feels dizzy, but in a good way.

His throat is dry and maybe hurts a little. This pain will keep the one in his abdomen company, tomorrow morning, he thinks, without a hint of disappointment.

He doesn’t know how Oliver pulls himself up and grabs Billowy, rubs it on his chest to catch the evidence of their lovemaking. Oliver throws it at him without ceremony, and Elio cleans himself, kind of mechanically. He’s exhausted, and also he doesn’t mind if he’s got Oliver rubbed right into his skin. He doesn’t mind at all.

When the shirt is thrown back to the floor, and Oliver takes him into his arms, sweaty and smelling of sex, Elio thinks he wants that shirt. He wants it, so that it will remind him of the first time he saw Oliver, and the first time he had Oliver down his throat.

He wants to keep it forever.

**Author's Note:**

> Errr... sorry about that?? ;) 
> 
> Let me know your thoughts. Still want to write more one shots about these two because I don’t want to leave their world, like, ever... x


End file.
